gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
A secret
(***) *is wearing a red and black flannel along with dark blue torn jeans and brown boots and is hard at work on something...big that she is hiding from Taeko* * Confessional (***) I feel kinda bad about spending less time with Taeko and more time on this. But I want to make my gal as happy as possible. * (***) *watches the construction workers building the castle and helps out too* * (***) Ah yes, the vampire butlers are all here! You guys all relax, enjoy the darkness, and stay out of the sun. We're almost done building this thing * 12:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Using her normal attire(a gothic loltita dress) playing some Spider Solitaire feeling a little bored and waiting for *** return, she then sighs of anguish and still thinking the less time she passed with her GF* * (Taeko) Oh..... * 12:15Gogogadget831(***) *looks at watch* I hope we can get this thing done soon. *sighs* I feel bad about my lonely girlfriend * (***) I sure hope she doesn't break up with me * (***) Where could I find a woman like that? * 12:16DarkMaster999: Taeko Looks like its me again, alone while ***'s working with something that I have no idea and maybe if she even cares about me anymore, I don't know how to feel, it would be ok if it was for one or two days, but nearly two weeks? It can't be that important? Can? *She looks worried about what is *** doing and then gets a little sad thinking of it* * (Taeko) I open my secret to her and now she is don't even tell me what she's doing that takes her so much.... * 12:18Gogogadget831(***) *calls Taeko's phone* Hey Taeko, I was wondering if you could meet me by one of the mountains near my home? I need to show you something * (***) This was taking up a lot of my time, and I'm so sorry that it took such a long time. I miss you so much * 12:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks her phone ringing, she stop playing the game and leaves the card she had in hand on the desk and answers the phone hearing ***'s voice*. Couldn't you bring me here, I admit even though I know where your house is I have no idea which path I have to take to go to your house * (Taeko) But yes of course I can meet you there and I miss you too so much... * 12:21Gogogadget831(***) I can come and pick you up, no problem! * 12:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ok, see you soon then, bye . *Turn off the phone and guard it with her* * 12:23Gogogadget831(***) *gets into green jeep, buckles seatbelt, starts the jeep, plays some soothing guitar music, and drives to Taeko's house* * 12:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) I hope its something worth, I don't want to go there just to she break up with me... * 12:23Gogogadget831(***) *puts on fashionable sunglasses* * (***) *parks outside Taeko's house and knocks on her door, smiling widely* * 12:27DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She notice that something is making a sound and its coming from the front door, she goes to direction of it and opens it using the key looking who it is knocking it, she noticed that's its *** and then goes outside, looking with a not a very pleased smile to the girl, she then locks the door with the key she had in hands going to the direction of the car* * 12:28Gogogadget831(***) Hey beautiful *hugs her tightly before holding her hand and opening the door to the passenger seat for her* * (***) I'm so sorry for being away from you for so long. Over two weeks without you was so unbearable * (***) But I have a marvelous surprise for you that I think you will love * (***) *turns on soothing guitar music and holds Taeko's hand while having one hand on the steering wheel* * 12:30DarkMaster999(Taeko) So ***, how its going? *She hugs her back but didn't feel like at the same days, she was afraid to something bad happens* . Oh its ok, so what you want to show me or talk with me? *She faked a false sensation of comfort and entered on the car after hugging the girl, she sitted and looked to the jeep* * 12:31Gogogadget831(***) *drives up the mountain* We should be there in a few minutes * 12:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh... *Notices ***'s hand touching her hand, she blushes a little but still trying to show a tough personality right now, she still had feelings for her but was little careful in case something not likable would happen* * (Taeko) Ok, just to ask do I need to close my eyes or something? * 12:32Gogogadget831(***) Nah, you don't have to. It's really hard not to miss * (***) Ah, we're here! *stops in front of a giant castle* * (***) I pulled a whole bunch of all-nighters to work on this. I thought of you when I was working on this * (Vampire Butlers) *open the castle doors* Welcome Taeko! * (***) We talked about moving in together for quite sometime, and I really wanted to make it happen....at a place you love * 12:34DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks the castle where they stopped she was awe in what she was looking right now, her face was blank, she couldn't show any reaction, except that right now her love did a castle for her, so what she did after two weeks was doing her dream, IN OTHER words *** worked everything for that, that nasty, beautiful that...* * 12:36Gogogadget831(***) *holds her hand and brings her into the castle* *shows her the dining halls, living rooms, bedrooms, grand halls, the 'game room' in the basement, the kitchen, the balconies, etc.* * (***) Do you like it? * 12:37DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She suddenly didn't feel well, and fainted looking to the castle in shock, she was shocked to that point, her body collapsed in the seat of the car, a thing that obviously called the attention of the butlers/workers and specailly **** * 12:38Gogogadget831(***) Taeko! Taeko! Taeko, wake up! * (***) Oh no, what do we do?? * (***) *does CPR on her* * (***) *carries her to the sofa and keeps her company* *feels veins* There's a pulse. She's still breathing. * 12:40DarkMaster999(Butler) Miss ***, I would recommend you transfer her to her new room , I think she will wake up, anyway while you are trinyg to do the CPR we called a medic just for sure, he's not very far from here and is coming faster as possible. * 12:41Gogogadget831(***) *brings Taeko to her new room and lays her on her queen-sized bed* * (Medic) I'm here! What's the trouble? * 12:41DarkMaster999(Butler 2 ) Can we help with anything else, Madam and Miss Taeko? * (Butler 3) Oh look he arrived! *Notices the medic* * 12:42Gogogadget831(***) A medic is here. You guys work on preparing dinner and we'll see you then. * 12:43DarkMaster999(Butlers) As you wish our master *The three butlers leave the room, which now only had *** and the medic* * 12:44Gogogadget831(Medic) *examines Taeko* Well, she's still breathing thanks to your CPR, so I'm not too concerned. * (Medic) She doesn't seem to be running any fevers. Her heartrate and blood pressure seem normal * (Medic) Once she wakes up, ask her if she feels a shortness of breath, chest pain, blurred vision, or confusion * (***) *nods head firmly* Thanks medic * (Medic) I'll stay until she wakes up * (***) *whispers to self* Please be okay....please be okay.... * 12:46DarkMaster999= 1 hour and a half later... = * 12:47Gogogadget831(***) *appears more anxious than ever, heart is beating really fast, sweating like crazy, and her eyes are widened with fear* She hasn't woken up in an hour and a half! What do we do?? * (Medic) Keep calm, ***. I still feel a pulse and a heartbeat. Hmmm...her heart is beating a bit slower. Maybe some CPR or oxygen or something? * (***) *does light CPR on Taeko and puts an oxygen mask on her* * 12:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Start opening her eyes slowly, still feeling a little dizzy, she didn't know where was she except that she was placed in a bed, a giant bed.Taeko looked around if she could find any human presence in the room and realized *** and a medic was present. after noticing she was probably safe she was started talking* * 12:50Gogogadget831(***) Taeko! You're alive! *takes off oxygen mask and hugs her tightly* * 12:50DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ugh, hey ***, I'm not in a hospital right? * 12:50Gogogadget831(***) Nope. You're in our castle * 12:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She hear the sentence of the girl, she was a feeling a little dizzy still but because she wake up, but was trying to remember if she had any castle or things like not realizing *** managed to create one for her* * (Taeko) You mean my house right? * (Taeko) I still feeling a little dizzy * 12:52Gogogadget831(***) Nope, I built this castle for you, and us * 12:52DarkMaster999(Taeko) You did wha... * 12:52Gogogadget831(***) This is what I've been keeping secret from you these past few weeks * (***) I wanted to surprise you * 12:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) But I don't have..*A spark in her suddenly shines, she realized what she saw before passing out, a giant castle with vampire butlers, close to the mountains, a very beautiful castle outside indeed and her bedroom was looking incredible as well, she noticed the decoration, its was very notable, with dolls, a roulette, it had everything and the bed was super comfortable, she now realized everything and hugged *** tightly, she finally noticed what her GF did in the last weeks and still couldn't believe it*. * (Taeko) You, no.. * (Taeko) YOU GOTTA TO BE KIDDING ME?! RIGHT?! * 12:55Gogogadget831(***) *hugs her tightly* I'm not kidding sweetie * (***) I did this for you. Because I really, really love you. And I can't imagine my life without you * (***) And I want to make you as happy as possible * 12:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) You did my dream, I'm really awe right now, YOU really did it * She hugged her so much that was a little breathtaking*. * (Taeko) I cannot even breathe correctly thanks to you right now * 12:57Gogogadget831(***) I thought of you every time. Sorry for taking your breath away, haha * 12:57DarkMaster999(Taeko) Its just, I still processing the information * 12:57Gogogadget831(***) Are you okay though? I was so worried * 12:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thanks, yes I am I just feeling a little dizzy though so I can't see the rest of the castle right now * (Taeko) *Notices the medic still on the room* So, Sir did you find if I have any problem? I mean I admit that the reason I passed out was thanks to the surprise my friend did it, but still... * 12:59Gogogadget831(Medic) I'm honestly not too concerned. I think you're okay. Your breathing is normal and you have a caring friend by your side. I think you're fine * (Medic) Carry on and have a good day * (Medic) *leaves* * 1:00DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thanking you, I wish you the same *Watches he leaving the room and looks ***, she suddenly open a incredible big smile and jump to hug the girlfriend* I LOVE YOU! * (Taeko) I cannot believe you did that! * 1:01Gogogadget831(***) Hahaha, I didn't expect to get it done so soon * 1:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) But next time don't let me wait for two weeks, I mean let's encounter each other at least one day or talk with each other.... * (Taeko) I missed you SO MUCH! *Hug her tightly* * 1:01Gogogadget831(***) I got the best construction workers in town. I couldn't really do this all on my own. It would take up even more time, and I wouldn't get to spend as much time with you * (***) Oh sweetheart, I love you so much. I'll never leave you * 1:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Suddenly she notices that its the first time she actually opened up so much with someone like that* Wow, this is so unlike me.... * 1:02Gogogadget831(***) *puts arms around her neck and starts making out with her* * 1:03DarkMaster999(Taeko) I never open up to the point of giving a smile like that or even...*noticing *** making out with her and stop talking* * 1:03Gogogadget831(***) Babe, it's fine. I love this energetic you. I love you no matter what * 1:03DarkMaster999(Taeko) Was that a shut up and kiss me? *Laughs* * 1:03Gogogadget831(***) Maybeeeee *taunts before making out with her again* * Confessional (***) *squeals loudly* * 1:06DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She puts her arms around the girl's chest and pulls her next to her, both still kissing each other very closely* * 1:07Gogogadget831(***) I missed this so much... * 1:07DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh really? Do tell *Taunts the girl* * 1:08Gogogadget831(***) *smirks* Whaddaya want me to tell? *gazes into her beautiful red eyes* * 1:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Smirks* That I love you? *gazes into her eyes* * 1:09Gogogadget831(***) *smirks* I adore you Category:Anceles